Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems have been developed in order to improve various operational parameters in wireless networks. There are three types of CoMP systems: joint transmission (JT); dynamic point selection (DPS); and cooperative scheduling and cooperative beamforming (CS/CB). In JT CoMP, both a serving point, e.g., an enhanced node base station (eNB), and a coordinating point, e.g., another eNB, may send the same data to a user equipment (UE). In DPS CoMP, a transmission point may be dynamically selected among different candidates, e.g., a macro-node eNB and a pico-node eNB. In CS/CB CoMP, coordinating nodes may suppress interference of interfering channels. Interference suppression may be done by orthogonalization of the beam forming vectors to the principal eigenvector of interfering channels. Each of these systems has unique advantages and is adapted for specific use scenarios. However, the operational differences may complicate feedback mechanisms employed by UEs in these systems.